


Unanimous

by bgn846



Series: Chosen Paths AU Stories [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladio gets frisky, Gladnis, Ignis in uniform, M/M, Slice of Life, The council shows up, any kind they all look good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis gets a summons from the council and Gladio gets to deal with the repercussions.   (Part of The Path I Have Chosen AU but can be read as stand alone)





	Unanimous

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short stories theses days, I'm working on a big bang currently but I still want to post stuff. This is what my brain can handle. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy a little slice of life with Gladnis.

Gladio had been watching Ignis as he went through their mail.  Normally it was random credit card offers but one official looking envelope caught his attention.  He watched his fiancé open the ivory colored item, and became instantly concerned when his face went completely white. 

“Iggy babe, what is that?” He asked hoping it wasn’t as bad as it appeared. 

Ignis opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.  Gladio opted to get up from his seat on the couch and see for himself.  His heart rate quickened once he saw the official seal of the council.  Shit something must have happened. 

Peering over Ignis’ shoulder he read the letter and was left dumbstruck.  “Uh – wow.” Was all he could mumble. 

“Is this for real?” The younger man finally managed to ask. 

“It appears so, that is the seal of the council.  They even included an appointment slip for the tailor to get your robes fitted.” 

Ignis let a high pitched giggle escape his lips.  “They actually want me to sit on the council?” 

Gladio then noticed the bottom of the letter and quickly snatched it out of Ignis’ hands.  “Babe um – its unanimous.”

“Hmmm.” Ignis offered as he was still unable to form coherent thoughts.

“The entire council voted to have you as a new member.  That is super rare.  They only need a majority and you got them all!” Gladio offered excitedly.

“Do you think I’ll be good enough?” He asked suddenly with a furrowed brow.

Gladio sighed and kissed Ignis on the temple.  “Stop it; of course you’ll be good enough.  I wanna come to the fitting, when is it?” The shield asked as he began examining the attached paperwork.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ignis was having a hard time concentrating but not for the obvious reasons.  He was currently standing on a small platform at the crown tailor’s office, wearing a rough cut of his future council robes.  The long dark ensemble was being expertly fitted to his lean frame.  The gold detailing would catch the light every so often and sparkle.  To be fair this whole process was overwhelming, but it was really the looks Gladio was throwing his way that were undoing him.  The man had taken a seat in the room and watched as the tailor worked.  Ignis could feel his face getting flush whenever he caught Gladio staring.  The same thing had happened when he got his crownsguard uniform for the first time. 

He would catch the shields eyes rake up and down his body and it would make him sweat.  Deciding to be bold he inquired as to the exact reason he came along.  “Why exactly have you come with me Gladio?  I hope it wasn’t simply to stare at me while the tailor works.”

The tailor in question smiled and continued with their alterations.  “Oh no that’s the only reason.  You look good in a uniform babe.” Gladio offered from his seat in the corner. 

Ignis wasn’t expecting him to outright admit his reason, so a response had not yet formed on his tongue.  Choosing to make a ‘harumpf’ noise instead he stayed quiet. 

“I can leave if you’d like?” Gladio asked with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes Ignis turned away and looked at the robes in the mirror again.  He was to be the youngest council member inducted ever.  He’d even beat out the king’s former advisor by three years.  By all accounts the man had been kind soul and had proven himself worthy at a young age.  Ignis could only hope that he would meet their expectations.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The last thing Gladio expected to receive was a selfie of Ignis with a handful of the council members.  It was mix of smiling faces with a few tongues sticking out.  He could only assume it meant that his first official session had gone well. 

He had to wait for his lover to return home for the full story, so he began preparing dinner.  He heard the door click open softly about forty minutes later.  The swish of heavy ornate robes announced Ignis’ arrival behind him.  Turning to face the advisor he was greeted with a beaming smile. 

“I take it your first meeting as an official member went well?”  He asked.

“Oh splendid, they are actually a fairly good bunch of people.  I have a few opponents on some newer ideas but overall it went wonderfully.” 

“What prompted the photo?”

Ignis shook his head but continued to smile.  “Lord Alsus, the eldest council member, stood up at the end of the meeting and said we needed a record of the occasion.”

“You mean you joining?”

“I wasn’t sure, another council member asked that very question before I could act.  Lord Alsus responded that they’d been long overdue young blood and it needed remembering.”

“So you recommended a selfie huh?  I figured that was more of a Noct thing.” Gladio mused.

Ignis shook his head rapidly.  “Oh no, that’s the funny part, Alsus recommended it.  Something about being hip, I didn’t have the heart to tell him it wasn’t necessary.  So now you have a record of it on your phone forever.”

Gladio laughed and hugged Ignis.  “Either way I’m proud of you.  It’s a huge achievement to get voted on the council.  Especially since you’re only twenty-one.” 

“How long before dinner is ready?  I’m famished.” Ignis announced.

“Another thirty minutes or so.” Gladio replied easily.  “So you need help getting outta those robes?” He asked calmly. 

“Oh no! You brute, you don’t intend to just remove my robes you’ll want to get frisky before dinner!” Ignis huffed as he backed away from Gladio. 

“What is the issue with that plan?” He asked perplexed.  “It seems like an amazing idea.  Don’t we have to celebrate your new status as a council member?”

Ignis didn’t respond but turned on his heel and bolted down the hall.  Gladio turned the stove down to simmer and calmly walked down the hall after the advisor.  The door to the bedroom was locked but he simply plucked his lock picking kit from the armiger.  Within a minute he’d opened the door and began his search.  Ignis hadn’t even gotten the first outer robe off yet.

“Hey! I locked the door!” He huffed. 

“That just means you’re playing hard to get.” Gladio offered with a wicked grin.  There truly was something about Ignis in uniform that made him go all mushy.  The advisor relented and let him assist in disrobing.  Silently thankful that he’d turned the burner down, they spent the next forty minutes lavishing each other.

Ignis put up a fight, but he always did when it came to fooling around.  Gladio knew he loved it and despite his protests, Ignis enjoyed the chase.  He was a tease, and it made the shield giggle to think that he was the only one who really knew that fact.   

Gladio had to insist that dinner tasted better because they were truly relaxed.  Ignis for once didn’t disagree and merely smiled at him with a dopey grin. “I love you so much.” 

“Would you love as much if I didn’t let you undress me?”  Ignis asked in return.

“Of course!” Gladio chided.  “Though I hope you will always let me do that, I can’t get enough of you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
